Po y Tigresa un amor revelado
by loquendero
Summary: Hola a todos este es m prmer fic, si yase suna cursi y todo. pero me gusta esta pareja y bue. salio este fic. sauvire mas con el tiempo y bla bla bla. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de Kung fu panda. comencemos.

Po y tigresa un amor revelado.

Avian pasado ya algunas semanas de lo ocurrido en gongmen nuestros amigos se tomas un merecido descanso. una tarde en el palacio de jade estaba tigresa acostada en su habitacion pensando en lo ocurrido en la prision y en el puerto. Trataba de averiguar si po era halgo mas para ella que solo su amigo. Derrepente el maestro shifu irrumpe en la habitacion de tigresa diciendole que un par di paratas estaban saqueando el puerto del valle da le paz. tigrase se levanta rapidamen y va a vuscar al resto de los furiosos que la estaban esperando en el salos de los heroes. antes de salir po dice -haaaaa acabamos de regresa y ya tenemos que defender el valle, esto no es justo. que acaso a ese piratas no los quieren en su casa?- mono y mantis soltaron una leve risa. -!PANDA!- dice el maestro shifu - como el guerrero dragon tu deber es traerle paz al valle, ahora por tu omentario deveras subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio sin para 10 veces- -pero maestro- dijo el panda, pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa el maestro dice - acaso me estas contradiciendo panda? que quieres 10 mas?- el panda se quedo callado. -bueno es hora de que ballamos ya perdimos demaciado tiempo- dijo tigresa. -tigresa te noto un poco extra a dice el maestro, te quieres quedar? veo que tus pensamientos te distraen, tengo miedo de que eso te cause da o- dice el meastro fhifu en un tono de preocupacio. - no maestro estoy bien- dice ella. -bamos tigresa- le grita po mientras estaba bajando corriendo las escaleras del palacio. al llegar encontraron todo un caos,al llegar po dice - es hora de que pruebes un poco de mi barbarosidad- -pies de justicia- grito po al momento que lanzaba una patada contra uno de los piratas, los demas piratas se incorporaron y comenso la batalla. tigresa no peleaba como siempre, ya que seguia pensando si po era para eya solo un amigo. los piratas eran muchos, pero los conco furiosos y el guerrero dragon podian con todo lo que se les viniera encima. derrepente un ataque de piratas desde atras hiso que los furios se separaran, y rodearon a cada una con montones de piratas, unos cinco se le tiraron encima a po, pero con un movimiento solos saco arrojandolos por los aires. los pensamientos de tigresa aun estaban confusos haciendo que no rinda lo que usualmente rinda en combate. sus reflejos eran ya casi nulos lo que asia que tuviera mas deficultad al esqubar ataques. en un momento uno de los piratas que rodeaba a tigresa le hase un tajo en la pierna haciendo que cayera arrodiyada al piso, el grito de dolor alerto a po quien miro enseguida aver que pasaba, y en un movimiento muy rapodo otro pirata le hoso un tajo en el cueyo. tigresa cayo al piso. derramando mucha sangre. los ojos de po cambiaron a unos de furia, pareciera que se havie transformado, ya no era el mismo panada. ahora tenia el sentimiento de matarlos a todos, peros e contuvo de un par de mivimiento llego hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de tigresa. la cargo en su espalda y rrapidamente la llevo hasia el palacio de jade mas rapido de lo normal. al subir las escaleras corriendo no se canso, lo que era raro el caminando se cansaba y corriendo aun mas, y mucho mas si llevaba algun peso extra. pero esa vez con tigresa en su espalda y corriendo el panda no se canso, ni siquiera se fatigo, en su mente solo estaba el pensamiendo de salvar a su mejor amiga. al llegar a la enfermeria del palacio rapidamente fue atendida por un parde medicos, que le dijieron que estaba muy grave. que tal vez no podran salvarla, al deir esto po rompio en lagrimas y tomo al ganzo del cuello, de una cara triste la cara de po cambio a una llena de rabia. que le dijo -NO ME DIGAS ESO, O SI NO LA VIDA QUE PELIGRARA SERA LA TUYA- el guerrero dragon nunca habia actuado hasi, shifu estaba mirando desde el tejado y sabia lo ocurrido, pero al ver a po reaccionar asi solo pudo pensar una cosa - ese panda tiene un gran sentimiento por tigresa- pasaron algunas horas y po estaba ahi parado a las afueras de la enfermeria, llegaron el resto de los furios y le preguntaron preocupados como estaba su amiga. po, con los ojos con lagrimas y les conto el estado de su amiga.

Cuntinuara...

Espero que les haya gustado la primer parte de mi fic, espero hacerlo lo mas emocionante posible. con el tiempo ire ganando experiencia y suviendo mas fic. HASTA el siguiente fic. Bueno esto no es como en youtube pero nose, pongan reviews y adieran a favoritos, nose xD. hasta la proxima.


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2

Los dias pasaban y lo que se podia hacer ya estaba hecho. Po estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su amiga, que todos los dias despues de acabar su entrenamiento, iba y se sentado al lado de su cama. El siempre le yebava su desayuno el principio de todos los dias, el almuerdo y la cena.

En la mente de tigresa: Ella estaba ahi parada, todo estaba tan oscuro que no podia ver su palma delante de ella, hasta que vio algo lejos a una luz. sin pensarlo aya se dirigio hacia ayi. Al yegar vio que po estaba ahi parado sonriendo, sin hablar. Hasta que una voz calida le hablo desde sus espaldas.

Voz: Hola tigresa, cuanto tiempo...

Tigresa: Hola maestro (hacien reverencia con mucho respeto) es un gusto volver a verlo.

Howay: Que sintes por el guerrero dragon? si se puede saver...

Tigresa: Que! nada (decia en un tono algo nervioso) po solo es mi amgigo, nada mas. Porque me pregunta eso?

Howay: Porque se que sientes algo por el, porque no se lo as dicho? creo que se merece saberlo

Tigresa: Mire maestro yo no ciento nada por po (diciendo en un tono bastante serio)

Howay: Si tu lo dices, pero si no le dices puede que lo pierdas. es posible que no lo tengas para siempre

Tigresa: Que perderlo? de que habla maestro?

Howay: lo unico que quiero decir esque, solo se ama una vez en la vida. comprendo cual es tu miedo, le temes a que el te rechaze, a que tu amor no sea correspondido. Pero te dire algo. Que es la vida sin riesgos?

cuando terminaba de decir esto howay desaparecio en un flash, y po con la misma sonrisa dijo: bamos tigresa es hora de despertar dormilona, todos te estamos esperando para cenar.

tigresa desperto y bio que estaba en su cuarto, no abia nadie, pero al tocarse el cuello noto que tnia unas vendas. La puerta se abrio y po ento con una bandeja con comida. Sin notar que tigresa estaba despierta. Ya que esta se estaba haciendo la dormida. al dejar la bandeja se sento al lado de ella y dijo con un suspiro.

Po: ahhhh tigresa cuando despertaras?

tigresa abrio los hojos un poco y dijo en voz baja..

Tigresa: po... me has estado cuidando? Por que?

Po: Tigresa! como te sientes! te encuentras bien!

Tigresa: No has respondido mi pregunta

Po: Es que eres mi mejor amiga.

Dijo po con una sonrisa

Tigresa: Gracias Po, tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo.

Cuando Tigresa termino de decir esta Po estaba pensando

Maldita sea dijo que soy su amgo... ahhhhh maldicion, eres mi amigo las palabras que ningun hombre quiere escuchar decirle a una mujer. Y mucho menos si es a la que ama. Pero debo sentirme feliz que ah despertado, Halgo es halgo.

pensamientos de tigresa

AFF tanto tiempo y solo ah llegado a ser su amiga, ahhh que poco desarrollo.

Po: mira tigresa, no puedes hacer fuerza, asi que si nesecitas algo lamame si?

Tigresa: De acuerdo po.

Po: Bien, bueno sera mejor que me valla. Probablemente quieras estar sola para pensar en tus cosas, ademas talvez estes cansada. perdiste mucha sangre, asi que si notas que te faltan fuerzas no te frustres si?. Buenas noches.

Tigresa: Po... podrias pasar la noche aqui conmigo? esque al no tener todas mis fuerzas me ciento insegura. Pero talvez con el gerrero dragon sentado a mi lado talvez se me pase.

Po: Claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.

po se sento al lado de la cama de tigresa, y vio como ella se dormia lentamente.

al otro dia el gong sono y todos los furiosos menos el guerrero dragon y tigresa salieron al pasillo diceindo: Hola maestro.-al mismo tiempo.

tigresa desperto y vio a aquel panda dormido. estubo 2 minutos mirandolo, dormir. ella sentia una gran felisisdad estando a su lado. pero enpesaba a sentir hambre. asi que decidio llamarlo.

Tigresa: Po... Poooo... Po despierta!

Po. a que? si ya estoy despierto.

Tigresa: vamos a desayunar

Tigresa intento pararse pero no pudo.

Po: vamos tigresa, subete a mi espalda, yo te llevo no es nada.

Tigresa: po ne es nesesario, ahhhhhhhh!

Po: bamos adelante, ami no me molesta.

Tigresa: Pero me bajas antes de llegar a la cocina, no quiero que me vean debil.

Po: de acuerdo, pero dejame ayudarte.

antes de llegar, tigresa bajo de la espalda de po y le dijo algo al oido.

Tigresa: si alguien se entera te pudes dar por muerto.

al entrar en la cocina po se puso a hacer el desayuno cuando el maestro shifu entro con una carta.

Shifu: po, es para ti (extendiendole un pergamino)  
>Para el gerrero dragon.<p>

Si estas leyendo esto, soy tu padre. tu verdadero padre. no eres el ultimo, se que eh estado mucho tiempo ausente. pero crei que abias muerto hijo. por favor nesecito verte en persona.

La aldea se encuentra tras las monta as. ven lo mas rapido que puedas.

Po: Es de mi padre biologico! no soy el ultimo! ay pandas supervivientas, hasta tienen una aldea. Se encuentra pasando las monta as. Maestro solicito permiso para partir por un tiempo asia halli lo mas rapido posible.

Shifu: de acuerdo po, podras partie cuando tigresa este recuperada por completo.

Po: Claro que si maestro (haciendo reverencia)

los dias pasaban y tigresa se estaba recuperando. pero ella tuvo dos sue os que no le gustaron.

Sue o 1:

Ella estaba un un camino de rocas. un sendero de arboles estaban a los lados del camino. ella caminaba por el.  
>hasta que vio a po y una guepardo blanca con negro. los ropajes estaban algo rotos. una camisa parecida a la que ella tenia pero azul, con dise os de estrllas en dorado. pantalos blanco. en la cintura una cinta parecida a la que ella tenia, pero parte de ella caia a lo largo de su pierna izquierda.<p>

Sue o 2:

Ella estaba en una aldea, ella la recorrio un poco mirando de aqui para alla. hasta que vi a po besandose con una panda, de coleres igual que el, pero de hojos azules, con un kimono rosado, con dise o de flores blancas.

Pero lo que a ella le parecia mas raro aun esque el final de cada una de los sue os se escuchaba una voz diciendo: te dije que talvez lo perderias. 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Paso el tiempo y tigresa ye estaba recuperada por completo, y po estaba a solo 1 dia de iniciar su viaje. Po se encontraba en su habitacion aprontando una mochila llena de cosas para el viaje cuando tigresa entro.

Tigresa:hola po ¿puedo pasar?

Po:claro ¿que pasa?(decia mientras metia sus figuras de accion)

Tigresa:mira po, estas seguro que quieres ir?

Po:claro, tengo que conecer a mis verdaderos padres. O almenos a otros de mi especie.

Tigresa:seguro que quieres ir solo?

Po:no lose, si tu quieres puedes venir.

Tigresa:me parece que aceptare tu oferta. nada mas porque me parece que si estas solo podrias ocasionar un caos.

Po: que? yo? naa, por favor dame un ejemplo.

Tigresa: pues, todas las noches bas a la cocina a comer las galletas de mono, y no te toma 5 minutos romper algo. (decia arquendo una ceja con una leve sonrisa)

Po:si pero eso... no no tengo ninguna excusa. bueno si vienes sera mejor que aprontes una mochila. salimos mañana por la mañana.

Tigresa:bueno po, te veo en la cocina.

Po:si dile a los chicos que ya voy.

Tigresa:ok.

tigresa salio de la habitacion y po dijo en vos baja.-Tigresa vendra, solo nosotros 2, tendremos tiempo solos. veamos que pasa, solo espero no meter la pata-

mientras tigresa caminaba hacia la cocina pensaba-que! debo estar loca porque habre aceptado su oferta? aff aunque un poco de tiempo solos podria tener sus ventajas. !no! po es solo mi amigo, aunque ahora no puda echarme para atras. aff veamos que pasa, lo mejor sera no decir nada a nadie hasta mañana-

tigresa llego a la cocina y se sento en su lugar, todos la saludaron. y le preguntaron por po, y ella les dijo que llegaria en un momento. pasaron un par de miniutos y po llego y se puso a preparar la cena. mientras po hacia la cena los demas furisos menos tigresa que estaba en silencio hablaban sobre temas multiples. po termino la cena y les extendio sus platos con fideos a todos. despues de que terminaron de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que po labava los platos. despues de que termino de labar se fue a dormir a su habitacion.

a la mañana siguiente tigresa se levanto mas temprano que los demas y se fue a despedir de su maestro.

Tigresa:hola maestro

Shifu:supe que te vas de viaje.

Tigresa:si, por eso me vengo a despedir de usted.

Shifu:claro, y puedo preguntar porque te vas? no sera para estar a solas con po ¿no?

Tigresa:(algo nerviosa)que no es solo que temo que si lo dejo solo arme algun problema. ademas es muy peligroso andar por ahi solo.

Shifu:si pero el es el guerrero dragon, el puedo contra los 5 les deseo suerte en su viaje. y que encuentre lo que estas buscando.

Tigresa:que? que encuentre lo que estoy buscando? a que se refiere maestro?

Shifu:no lo se, cuando po llego aqui tu lo detestabas, y ahora te llevas muy bien con , sere viejo pero no tonto.

tigresa se retira de el salon de los heroes y se direje a su habitacion a recojer su mochila. cuando sale de su habitacion encuentra a po esperando quien le dice-¿nos vamos?- a lo que ella aciente.

en el pueblo po decide ir a despedirse de su padre adoptivo. cuando llegan al restaurante tigresa se queda esperando sentada en una mesa mientras po entra.

una niña se acerca a tigresa y le pregunta.

niña:usted es tigresa?

Tigresa:si soy yo. que pasa?

niña:es que siempre quese conecerla en persona.

Tigresa:(sonriendo) pues, hola.

niña:te vas de viaje con po?

Tigresa:como lo sabes?

niña: los vi a ambos entrar aqui, y ambos con . se van de luna de miel no? lo sabia ustedes se aman y por eso se casaron y ahora estan de luna de miel no?

mientras po hablaba con su padre.

Po:hola papà.

ping:hola hijo que gusto verte, dejame prepararte unos videos.

po:no papà veras, me voy de viaje unos dias.

ping: ooo, ya veo. me gusta que tu y tigresa sean novios.

po:¿!que! por favor papa, yo y tigresa no somos novios.

ping:entonces porque vais a las misiones juntos. siempre que comen aqui te sientas junto a ella. y en el palacio sus abitacionen estan enfrente. ademas ella es my linda. y se ve que se agradan.

po:si pa pero...

ping:pero nada, yo quiero unos lindos nietos, a que ereden el restaurante.

po:que papaaaaaaa

ping:bueno, no tienes un viaje que emprender? bamos, fuera fuera. y no lo olvides, que yo quiero nietos..

(volviendo en el tiempo, mientras po hablaba con su padre, la charla entre la ñiña y tigresa)

Tigresa:(muy sonrojada) ¿!que! po y yo? de luna de miel no.

niña: a que lastima hacen linda pareja, y dime almenos son novios?

Tigresa:po no es mi novio. pero dime ¿deveras crees hacemos linda pareja?.

niña:sip, bueno devo irme. adios

Tigresa:adios.

en eso po llegaba.

Tigresa:y como estubo la charla as tardado algo.

po:bueno fue algo como decirlo vergonsosa.

tigresa:asi de que hablaron?

po:hablamos de... dumplings si intercambiamos un par de recetas de dumplings,seeee. y de que hablaste con esa niña que se fue.

Tigresa:de nada. solamente queria conecerme (digo un poco nerviosa)

po:a ok.


	4. Capitulo 4

capitulo 4.

llebaban un par de horas caminando y ya estaban fuerdel balle. asi que deciedieron acampar. asi que po iso una fogata. para calentarse durante la noche. estaban a punto de dormirse cuando se escucha un ruido no muy legos de alli y deciden ir a investigar. al llegar ven una battala. 4 lobos, tiniar rodeada a un guepardo, po no dudo en interferir diciendo.

po:hola muchachos, ¿que pasa? tranquilisence.

lobo: no te metas en esto panson.

po:uuu respuesta incorrecta.

dicho esto po lanza una patada contra el lobo enviandolo a volar un par de metros.

los demas lobos se abalansaron contra po. y este con tan solo un par de mivimientos los hiso caer a todos.

-retiradaaaaa- gritaba un lobo mientras los otros tres se paraban y uian hacia el bosque.

guepardo: no nesecitaba tu ayuda panson. asi que ya puedes largarte.

po:pero.

guepardo: o mejor aun puedo comerte aqui mismo, porque hace un par de dias que no como nada de carne y tengo mucha hambre.

tigresa:pues lamento desilucionarte pero no puedes comerte al guerrero dragon.

guepardo:uuu, el guerrero dragon e. bueno, por cierto peluchito, me llamo mìa.

po: bueno me llamo po, un gusto conecerte aunque quisiaras comerme, jaja. tienes lugar donde pasar la noche.

mìa: no peluchito al menos que me dejes pasar la noche con ustedes.

po:claro ven.

a tigresa se le noto que la idea no le gusto nada la idea, ya que miraba a mìa con enojo.

paso un rato y deciden irse a dormir.

po:bueno solo ay dos tiendas asi que, bueno, mìa puedes dormir en la mia, y yo dormire aqui afuera.

mìa:seguro?

po:claro, no hay problema.

mia abraso a po inesperadamente.

mìa:guay, tu pelaje es muy suave, podrias dormir conmigo y ser mi almohada.

po: eh eh, ejem esto... (po no savia que decir) (po dio un bosteso falso) bueno creo que me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado. acostandose en el suelo.

mìa:bueno omo quieras peluchito, si cambias de opinios aqui estare.

tigresa estaba furiosa por la escena que acababa de ver. y se fue a dormir de inmediato pensando.

-quien se cree que es, a esa guepardo la voy a estrangular, con esa actitud que tiene, aggg me llena de rabia-

al otro dia estaban a punto de emprender de nuevo su viaje y mìa le pregunto a po.

mìa:a donde se dirigen?

po:a la eldea de los pandas.

mìa:puedo acompañarlos?

po:claro, puedo saber poque?

mìa:porque me agradas, peluchito. ademas porque nesesito reistalarme en otra aldea.

po:bueno continuemos.

caminaron un par de horas, y decidieron parar en un bello estanque. donde decidieron almorzar y tomar un baño. pero como el lugar era ten bello decidieron pasar el resto del dia alli.

estaba anocheciendo, y po se fue a buscar leña, mientras tigresa se fue a duchar.

tigresa se desvistio, se se sumergio completamente en el agua.

mientras, po mirando el piso en busca de ramas, sin darse cuenta estaba caminando al lado del estanque. cuando tigresa saco la cabeza de dabajo del agua vio a po.

Tigresa:pooooo! ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

po:que? (dijo levantando la caveza) (al ver a tigresa desnuda la vajo enseguida)

po:l, l, lo, lo lo, lo siento, no es que no quiera verte, digo que no sabia que estabas aqui. pero no es que no quiera verte, digo es que tienes una linda figura. esque , no, digo, fue sinquerer.

Tigresa:largate de aqui po! (lanzandole rocas.

po: si ya me largo, (mientras se iba corriendo de alli.)

**Bueno amigos, espero que les venga gustando hasta ahora mi fic. este episodio me salio halgo corto por escases de ideas xD. bueno, no olviden. poner reviews y todo eso. hasta la proxima**


	5. Capitulo 5

capitulo 5.

Despues de lo sucedido po decidio prender la fogata con lo que ya tenia. mientras le ensendia mìa le pregunto:

mìa:no eres lo que esperaba del guerrero dragon ¿sabes?

po:casi siempre me dicen eso. ¿sabes? (le dijo po de una manera un poco sarcastica)

mìa:oye, tu y...¿como se llama? ¿tigresa, no? ¿son novios ustedes dos?

po:que yo y tigresa? no, como cress?

mìa:que bien, eso significa que aun te puedo aser mio peluchito...

po se sonrojo y no digo nada, tratando de ocultar su cara mientras luchaba para prender el fuego. el fuejo prendio y ambos se quedaron callados viendo las flamas. hasta que llego tigresa. que se sento junto a po y le pregunto:

Tigresa:oye po, cuanto falta para llegar?

po:si hay barcos libres en el rio que viene, estaremos a solo 3 dias. pero si no, tendremos que dar un rodeo, que eso nos llevara una semana, tan solo darlo. asi que serian dos,talvez dos y media.

mìa:porque se dirigen alli?

Tigresa:eso no te incumbe.

mìa:au, tranquila rayas. no querras que te quite lo rayado a golpes no?

Tigresa: que as dicho insolente? boy a barrer toda china con tu rostro!

po:bamos chicas no se pongan asi. tengan sus fideos.

po les dio sus fideos a las dos, pero el comio mas rapido, dejando a mìa y a tigresa solas.

po:aaaa, bueno chicas me voy a dormir a los arbustos de ayi. no se maten, jajaja. ya es enserio.

po no tardo en dormirse y las dos estaban en silencio. hasta que mìa hablo.

mìa:tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo todos los dias...

tigresa:que?

mìa:se poruqe eres asi conmigo, tines miedo a que te lo saque.

tigresa:que agg, no digas mas. tu te lo querias comer. y el es demasiado bobo, se podria decir. que caeria hasta en el mas sencillo truco.

mìa:yo no tengo ningun truco, solo se que si no lo defiendes. yo me lo boy a quedar. y se que lo amas, buenas noches.

mìa se levanto, y se fue a la tienda de po a dormir. mientras tigresa se quedo ahi sentada, seria. -que insolente si piensa que se lo va a quedares una tonta, pero que estoy pensando, po solo es mi amigo.- pensaba ella.

al otro dia recojieron todo, y se pusieron en marcha. al mediodia llegaron al rio, y se fijaron en un embarcadero que abia alli, para alquilar un bote. po tenia pensado que siendo el guerrero dragon lo inban a dejar pasar pero, al vendedor no le importo.

po:hola, soy po el guerrero dragon, quermos alquilar un bote.

vendedor:de que clase.

po:normal.

vendedor:okey, son 30 monedas.(**no se que utilizan como dinero en kung fu panda, asi que pensando en el tiempo en que se dasarrola, pense en monedas de oro, plata y esas cosas. perdonen si no es asi**)

po:pero soy el guerrero dragon... porque no me lo da gratis?

vendedor:no nada gratis, 30 monedas.

po:por favoooooor. soy yo po, el guerrero dragon.

vendedor:que persistente muchachito, ahora 35 monedas.

po:ok ok, aqui tiene 35 monedas.

vendedor:un placer hacer negocios contigo.

po:un placer hacer negocios contigo. (dijo en forma de burla po)

vendedor:hmmp

los tres se subieron el barco y sarparon en la direccion en el cual corria el rio.


	6. perdonen la tardansa

Hola amigos de fanfiction. lamento la tardansa del siguiente capitulo. pero eh dejado de escribir por estudios examenes y bla bla bla... suvo esto para que sepan que el siguiente cap esta denuevo en progreso.


End file.
